Mistakes
by iV46
Summary: Annabeth and Percy Break Up, Percy hooks up with Drew, Annabeth feels betrayed, Percy isn't over her... ALL-HUMAN First Fanfic, please review and provide feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I once thought that Annabeth and I would grow up, marry, have children and grow old together. I once thought that Annabeth and I were meant for each other, that I was her Batman, her prince charming, her everything. But these last few months were particularly tumultuous. Not a day did go by when we were not arguing with one another or fighting which usually ended in tears and sometimes in a break up. Then one day, when one of us broke it off (I cannot remember who) she didn't come running back, as I expected her to. She told me she loved me but not in the same way, and she started spending all of the time I WAS SUPPOSED to be spending with her with her new found boy-friends. She was with them all the time, showing me how much she didn't need me, how expendable I was, how yesterday I was. I felt so alone, I felt unwanted, and I felt angry. I called her, I wanted her back, I threatened to beat up her boy-friends, I threatened to kill myself, but when all that failed, i cut myself, cut myself to spite her, cut myself to make her feel guilty and come back, but all I got was a hook-up session and she left me when I wanted more. I was So frustrated, she then told me she wouldn't ever date someone like me again, it was devastating. But by then, all I wanted to do was hurt her. All I wanted to do was to make her feel the pain that I felt from the rejection and the way she had not come back. I know that It seems selfish and Childish of me, but I needed her attention.

Then one day, I had a plan, she had had a close friend, Drew, who always had a thing for me, she let me touch her, she told everyone she didn't like it but she told me she did. She would have let me do anything to her. Drew, surprisingly, was a lip-virgin and though she constantly pressured me to give in to her temptations, I, however, told her I did not want her to lose her first kiss like this, as a rebound when she was acting like a slut. I know that this somehow makes me seem compassionate, but in truth I just did not feel right kissing this girl. I mean, I was never a guy who would randomly kissed girls, I saved that for relationships, however every time we stole a quiet moment to ourselves, she pressured me, letting me look down her cleavage, turning me on and finally I snapped and started dirty talking with her, messaging her how I used to message Annabeth, and then one day I touched her boob. I know this seemed like a little thing but I felt so guilty. I was still hopelessly in love with Annabeth. I vowed that I would stop it and tell Annabeth the truth.

The next day on the phone as I was about to confess, she told me she saw me and drew sneaking off behind school and asked me what had been going on. I had to tell her, so I did. She cried and hung up on me. I called her asking for her forgiveness, telling her that I couldn't do anything as I was still in love with her, but I guess she thought I was just playing sick twisted mind games with her. She told me how all the boys she hung out with liked her but none of them even appealed to her, she made me feel bad, she made me feel guilty and dirty. She made me feel like trash, the only way I could relieve myself was through the cuts that accumulated every night on my arm. I was getting addicted. I begged her for another chance, and she told me that she was moving that weekend, moving to another town as her father was getting training for his work at a nearby City for 6 months. To my surprise, I discovered that Drew was also moving to the city, as her father and Annabeth's father were colleagues. I begged Annabeth for a last chance, I begged her to take me back, but all I got was a goodbye kiss, and with that she left Halfbloodville.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

I had never expected that from Drew, she was supposed to be my close friend! We had planned for so long to enjoy this trip to the City, but could I do that knowing fully well that she had practically Seduced my ex boyfriend who I still loved. I don't actually know If I love Percy still, but remembering his olive green skin, raven hair and green eyes, I cannot help but feel a skip in my heart. She had "confessed" to me on the journey to the City, but had thought I was over him, but I did not believe a single word she said. I am at odds, I do not know who to blame, I am usually very logical, but Percy just messed with my head! He calls me every night wanting me to tell him that I love him, but I can't. How can I love someone who has betrayed me like that? I told him, HE COULD HAVE ANYONE EXCEPT MY FRIENDS! Why is he trying to hurt me to kill me, I know he wants me to come back but this just strengthens my resolve never to go near him again. I hate him! But I will deal with Dew at another time, because she is the only person that I have, the only remnant of my old life and I don't want a STUPID DUMBASS Boy to get in between me and my friends.

Honestly, I know that I could have been nicer to him, but I ended it on a bad note, so from a twisted perspective, I understand where he is coming from, but i have made my decision, he is the past he will remain the past, but I will let him back into my life as a friend. Only as a friend.


End file.
